


Waigu

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [27]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Wevember, livestream, origin story? maybe, waigu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Probably how they got the idea for waigu (based on my interpretation)
Series: wevember [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 3





	Waigu

**Author's Note:**

> Lol for anyone confused, they mentioned a bit about the origin of waigu in their Halloween live, so I decided to write about how I think it happened (since onewe are so random sometimes)

“Remember when we were still young? When we visited Harin’s grandmother?”

Onewe were just chilling in their dorms one day, planning on doing a vlive later. It was Dongmyeong who brought up some moments during their MAS days.

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Giwook chuckled.

“She always went “Aigooo what a handsome man,” with Harin.” Hyungu’s statement made the others burst into laughter, even Harin himself.

“Yeah, those were the good ol’ days,” Harin hummed. For some reason, he ended up humming that one word to himself, again, again, and again.

“Aigoo… Aiguuu… Waigooo… Waigu…”

“Wait, Harin-hyung, what did you just say?” Dongmyeong snapped his head up hearing Harin.

“Uh… Waigu?”

“Hmmm… waigu… waigu… that… that actually sounds cute,” Dongmyeong said, earning looks from the other members.

“I’m pretty sure other idols have said that?” Yonghoon asked.

“Not as far as I know.” Myeong shrugged.

“I have an idea!” Giwook piped up.

“What if we made that our trademark?”

His suggestion brought in a chorus of agreements from the others.

“But wait… for what?”

Okay, now they’re thinking again.

“What if… Every time our vlives hit one million hearts, we do it for the fans?”

Hyungu’s idea was quite random, but the others seemed to be on board with it.

“Then let’s do it the next time we have a live!”


End file.
